


Morning Indulgences

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hungover Gojyo, M/M, Morning Sex, New Year's Day, Tricky Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: Gojyo's been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, listening to Hakkai try and wheedle him to wakefulness. He's surprised he hasn't been hit over the head with a blunt object yet, and maybe Gojyo should find that more concerning than he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place at any particular point in the timeline, though they're not out on the road. As the title encourages, just indulge me on this one.

"Gojyo, wake up. It's getting late."

Gojyo's been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, listening to Hakkai try and wheedle him to wakefulness. He's surprised he hasn't been hit over the head with a blunt object yet, and maybe Gojyo should find that more concerning than he does. Hakkai's not usually known for his patience and understanding when it comes to Gojyo's hangovers, after all. 

"If it's late, that means it's bedtime," Gojyo tries, knowing it's likely a lost cause at this point in negotiations. When Hakkai snaps open the curtains over the window and the sun hits Gojyo's face straight on, yeah. He's definitely lost.

"By late, I mean nearly lunchtime. Don't you think it's time to get out of bed, Gojyo?"

Gojyo rolls over onto his stomach and turns his head so the sun no longer blinds him. He mumbles into his pillow, "Whatever the fuck for? It's New Year's Day, 'Kai. It's a goddamn holiday." Then a troublesome thought strikes him and he lifts his head enough to be sure he's heard clearly. "Sanzo ain't here, is he? He doesn't have some stupid-ass job for us, does he?"

Hakkai laughs and Gojyo feels the mattress dip with Hakkai's weight as he sits down. "No. No Sanzo, no job."

Gojyo breathes the breath of the utterly thankful and lays his head back down on his pillow. "Thank fuck. I'm gonna get some more shut-eye then."

Hakkai doesn't say anything. He doesn't make a sound. Gojyo had been expecting something, some arguing, some poking, _some_ thing that he could fall back asleep to. Because a noisy Hakkai is an indulgent Hakkai. A silent Hakkai, however ... well, shit.

"Okay, I'm up!" Gojyo reluctantly pushes himself up but feels a body on his back pushing him right back down. 

"Are you sure about that, Gojyo?" Hakkai asks, and the sound of his voice is so suddenly close that Gojyo can't help but lean his head towards the talented mouth producing it. 

"Um. Yeah?"

Hakkai reaches underneath Gojyo and wraps his arm around his waist. He pulls Gojyo up onto his knees in one swift movement -- the freaky, strong bastard -- and then wraps his hand around Gojyo's cock.

Gojyo smiles, he can't help himself. Because Hakkai is still being fucking indulgent with his warm body and clever hands. Even though Gojyo knows he's not gonna get any kisses from Hakkai while his mouth still tastes like last night's beer and Hakkai's cock. But he is going to get fucked so hard that all of his new year's resolutions will be broken by the time the noonday sun burns away what's left of any winter morning's chill. 

"Shouldn't we, ah, close the curtains?" Gojyo asks as Hakkai pushes in with no warning -- living with Hakkai is its own fucking warning, for fuck's sake -- and bites down hard on Gojyo's earlobe. 

"No," Hakkai replies. "While it's true that Sanzo is not currently in our home, he did message early this morning, indicating that he has a job for us. He and Goku should be here around noon with the details."

Gojyo sputters, the words hard to get out considering what Hakkai just said and how good he was just beginning to feel. "What the ... You said earlier ... Fuck, you wanna traumatize the monkey or something!?"

"No, Gojyo," Hakkai replies with the same sort of patience he extends towards toddlers and stray dogs, "I want to make sure Sanzo knows how completely unavailable we are today. It is, as you've already pointed out, a goddamn holiday."

Gojyo laughs. He laughs long and he laughs hard, and he pushes back against Hakkai as forcefully as his overtired and strung out body will allow, because nothing is better than starting off a new year with Hakkai's cock in his ass and the promise of a pissed-off, red-faced Sanzo. Indulgent Hakkai at his finest. 

Happy fucking New Year.

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'll admit -- I think Sanzo would make Hakkai and Gojyo come to _him_ when he wanted them for jobs (usually), but whatever. I made it work for this bit o' fluff. *g*
> 
> Happy New Year's Day!


End file.
